The present invention relates to a garment for use in current registration of electrocardiographic measurements on a person wherein at least one front portion includes devices for holding a monitoring unit and associated cables.
Garments for holding a monitor for current registration of electrocardiographic measurements or the arterial pressure of the wearer are known. The garments can be divided into two groups, one comprising tight-fitting jackets which in addition to holding the monitor also fixate the electrodes to the skin of the bearer. Generally, these jackets are considered uncomfortable, but the fixed connection between the electrodes and the jacket entails the advantage that the path of the cables between the electrodes and the monitor can be predetermined, as no movement will take place between the jacket and the electrodes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,848 discloses a loose-fitting garment in form of a blouse with an internal pocket, in which the equipment for the current registration can be placed. The electrodes are attached to the skin in a conventional way and connected with cables transmitting the signals to the monitoring equipment. To give the bearer an adequate freedom of movement the cables are to have a certain excess length. This excess of length are often attached to the skin of the bearer by means of a self-adhesive band-aid. This is, however, a solution which is both fairly uncomfortable and which makes the placing of the electrodes and the establishing of the connection between the electrodes and the monitoring unit complicated, when the bearer is to put the garment on.